1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to actuating arrangements, particularly for motor vehicles with an engine, a torque transmitting system such as a friction clutch, and a transmission such as for example a change speed gear.
The invention further relates to a method of initiating, such as controlling or regulating, the actuation of a torque transmitting system and/or of a transmission for automated operation of these aggregates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such actuating arrangements serving the purpose of automated actuation of transmissions and/or clutches exhibit the advantage of a comfortable gear shifting and/or clutch actuating operation which can be initiated by the driver of the vehicle, such as particularly a passenger car or a truck, or is started automatically on the basis of an implemented program due to operating conditions and the values of operational parameters.
Such actuating arrangements became known for automated initiation of the automated gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operation of a change speed gear.
These actuating arrangements, which are especially suitable to automate the gear shifting and the gear ratio selecting operations, comprise an actor, such as a hydraulic cylinder, for each of the gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations so that the actuations for the purposes of gear shifting and gear ratio selecting can be carried out independently of each other. Furthermore, automated circuits require an additional actor which serves to actuate the clutch, i.e., a discrete actor is required for each of the actuating functions.
There is further known an actuating arrangement of the above outlined character which is designed to effect the initiation of the gear shifting and gear ratio selecting operations by way of shifting cylinders. Such shifting cylinders are disposed in the interior of the transmission.
For the purposes of a planned initiation of operation of a transmission, it can be of advantage to take into consideration protective functions or undertakings in the course of an automated gear shifting operation for the transmission ratios of the transmission. For example, such functions protect the transmission and/or the actuating arrangement from damage in the event of an erroneous actuation or for example during bringing of the gears into mesh. The present invention draws, in addition, attention to the earlier German application DE 19609924 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the disclosure of the present application.
Furthermore, it can be of advantage in accordance with the invention if the aforementioned torque transmitting system is to be actuated, for example, in accordance with the torque follow-up method. The torque follow-up method determines the selected transmissible torque essentially on the basis of the then existing engine torque and the transmissible torque, such as clutch torque, is disposed within the range of certain predeterminable tolerances below, at or above the actually prevailing engine torque. The present invention further relates to that disclosed in German aplication No. 19504847 the disclosure of which is also hereby incorporated by reference, and is, therefore, to be considered unequivocally as forming part of the present application.